


ART - Below Freezing

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cabins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic summary: When Rhodey crash lands in the Himalayan wilderness, it tests more than just his survival skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Below Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> My fift and last entry to this year Avengers Reverse Big Bang. This one a bonus entry and unofficial as it was too late to make it for the actual challenge, [aftersoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aftersoon) claimed it anyway and wrote a great piece inspired by it, **[here you can read his angsty and lovely fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958659)**.

  


 


End file.
